


Advanced Origami

by softestlad



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Medicinal Drug Use, teasing pensioners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 22:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestlad/pseuds/softestlad
Summary: Set on Monday (12/8/19) if it had been Robron walking by instead of Brenda.Aaron and Robert stumble on Doug in the pirate ship, the Pablo Escobar of the Dales.





	Advanced Origami

**Author's Note:**

> couldn't resist after seeing @ScrapyardBoyfriends art, which always makes me smile (when it's not making me cry)

“Ooh!”

Aaron stopped midsentence, gravel scraping under his shoes as he turned to Robert, eyebrows raised.

“Did you?”

“Ooft!”

“Hear that?” Robert finished, nodding slowly. “Eh, yeah, I’ve a bruised face, not blocked ears.”

“Ohhh for Pete’s sake!”

Aaron rounded the hedge, crossing the short bit of lawn to the pirate ship. Doug got on his wick as many times as not, but he’d done a lot for Liv, done the tree for Grace. He wasn’t a bad old timer all things considered, and Aaron reacted strongly to the pain in his voice, loud enough to echo out of the pirate ship.

Aaron hammered on the door of it, Robert close behind.

“Doug? You right in there?”

“Oof – Aaron? Is that you?”

“Doug we’re comin’ in alright?”

“No, Aaron do – “

Aaron pushed the door open and was met with the tall figure of Douglas Potts shooting up from one of the tiny couches in the ship, far quicker than he’d been given to understand Doug’s back would allow. His face was unconvincingly blank, hands behind his back.

“Heard you from outside, Doug. With the noise figured we’d find Brenda with you,” Robert jibed from behind Aaron. Aaron could hear the smirk in his voice, and he elbowed back into his husband’s stomach. Robert sent a gust of air past Aaron’s ear.

“I’m fine lads, you know, just my back giving me a bit of bother. Nothing I can’t handle.”

“Just your back,” Aaron said, sceptically.

“It’s good of you to check in on me, but totally unnecessary. Tell Liv I said hello.” Doug looked pointedly at the door, shuffling in his boots.

“Will do yeah,” Aaron said, taking a small step forward. “When you tell _me _what you’ve got behind your back there.”

“Eh?”

“Tell me what you’ve got, Doug, before I take it off you.”

“You wouldn’t lay a hand on an elder with a done in back would you though Aaron?” Doug said.

Robert laughed. “He’s a Dingle, Doug.”

“_Sugden-_Dingle,” Aaron corrected, noting the softening around Robert’s eyes as he said it. “Still though. Point stands.”

Doug wavered, clearly thinking it over, then slumped at the shoulders. He pulled his hands out from behind him and guiltily, like a scolded dog, showed his shame.

“Thought as much,” Aaron said, seeing the rolling papers and the kind, kind herb in Doug’s large gardener’s palm.

“Eh? Did Liv grass me up?”

“Interesting choice of words that, Doug,” Robert scoffed.

“Liv’s got nowt to do with it,” Aaron said, gesturing to the air. “Could smell it as soon as we stepped in.”

“It’s… it’s not what you think,” Doug got out, faltering as he tried to explain himself.

“Pain relief for your back or sommat?”

“Oh,” Doug’s eyes widened, mouth pulling down in a bewildered frown. “Maybe it is what you think then.”

“Is it working?” Robert asked, noticing the way Doug was leaning more into one hip, held himself crooked and tenderly.

“I don’t know, I’ve not managed to try it yet,” Doug sighed, gingerly seating himself again, fiddling about with the bits and bobs laid on the couch. He picked up a piece of loose printer paper and flapped it, the page drooping sadly over his hand. “If I could make heads or tails of this flim-flammin’ guide. Supposed to be for beginners, a sort of marijuana 101.”

“Maybe you should have got marijuana 420 instead,” Robert chirped. Aaron covered a snort and moved over to the couch, plonking himself down beside Doug. He picked up the rolling papers, and a few flicks of his fingers, swipe of the tongue, and quick rustle later, Aaron had rolled a lovely joint. He cradled it between his fingers and offered it to Doug.

“Wh- “ Doug spluttered. “How did you –“

“Man of many talents,” Aaron shrugged. Robert eyed him, a familiar playful hunger dancing in his eyes when Aaron looked over, then down, then blushed.

“Certainly are,” Robert said, gazing thoughtfully at Aaron’s skilled hands. Aaron cleared his throat.

“Want me to teach you?” he asked Doug. It was a little unconventional, not exactly what he had imagined, but Aaron was quietly glad he was able to offer something back to Doug considering how much good the old man had done for Aaron’s sisters. He was a good bloke. He shouldn’t be laying about in pain.

He didn’t wait for Doug’s reply – he’d be waiting an age for him to admit he needed help. Aaron tucked the rolled joint behind his ear, ignoring the way Robert’s gaze darkened at the natural motion of a past life, past habits, and went about teaching Douglas Potts how to roll a perfect, choice spliff.

Like teaching origami to a baby.


End file.
